Sealed Over Time
by Tsuta
Summary: When the Shikon Jewel is complete Kagome goes home btu what happens when she can't get back? *chap. 2 up*
1. Part I

(A/n: I don't own Inuyasha *sniff sniff*)  
Sealed Over Time  
As the young woman looked at the well that had so many memories, she sighed. It was sealed though, ever since the jewel was complete. Kagome had went to tell her Mother that she and Inuyasha were going to get married and the jewel was whole. But she couldn't get back after she passed.  
She put her head on the lip of the well and cried like she did everyday, it had been two years. She didn't care if she was rotting her life away. She didn't go to college like she wanted to. She just got a job and helped her Mom and Grandpa. Sota occasionally need help with school and Kagome was there.  
She got up and whispered. "Why did you close up and keep me from the man I love the most!" She walked away without a single glance back. Going into the house she noticed that Sota was doing homework. Well, at least he looked like he was. He was doodling something on a scrap piece of paper.   
Kagome walked over to it and putted it away. He gasped "Hey! Give that back. Don't look! Come on!" He cried as Kagome held it above his head and smiled. Bring it down so she could see it, it was a heart and two names, Sota's and someone else's name. She giggled.br  
"Whose Sukura?" She asked and Sota turned red.  
"No one okay? Just someone at school that's all." He said testy. Grumbling he pulled the paper out of her hands. Kagome sat down in better spirits. She could tell Sota wanted to talk about it so she waited for him to ask.  
"Hey Kagome," he said after finishing a question on his homework. "When you got , locked out of the well, what had you and Inuyasha said to each other?" She frowned. She still remembered it more than anything.  
She sighed, planning to actually tell someone. It had been two years after all. She started at the beginning of the day right after they killed Naraku.  
  
~Flashback~ (A/n: This is in Kagome's POV as if she's telling the story.)  
  
"Kagome get Kaede!" I heard Miroku scream. I ran for her, I knew Inuyasha was hurt and really hurt bad. I found Kaede in the village. Demanding that she hurry she was pretty fast for a old hag. I slapped myself mentally on the head. I had started to sound like Inuyasha.  
We got back to see Inuyasha leaning up against a tree. His kimono was covered in blood and his golden eyes were closed. Kaede bustled over and started tending the wounds. After awhile of moaning and swearing Inuyasha was patched up.   
I saw Sango being helped by Miroku. She looked alright. When I saw Miroku kiss her on the cheek I blushed and looked back at the man I had a secret crush on for the passed three years. Kaede was now helping Shippo, so I went over to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha Do you need anything?" I asked and he moaned.  
"No, stupid girl." He smiled at the nickname he had used for me for so long ago. I smiled to and sat next to him. Watching his chest contract with his ragged breathing. His eyes were still shut. I felt his hand slide onto mine.  
"We did Kagome. Naraku is defeated and The Shikon No Tama can be put back together." He sucked in a sharp breath and I looked at him. I prayed he would be fine.  
"You did it I was just here to help a bit." I told him, figuring if I helped his ego he would get better quicker. It always worked. Not for a second did I think he would actually not agree with me.  
"No, Kagome I never could have done this without you and well, I, I--" A bright red cloud landed before he could finish his sentence. "Shit--- Sesshoumaru!" He hissed. I stood up pushing him down and put myself in front of him.  
"Go away Sesshoumaru." I yelled and Jakken jumped at me from the cloud of red smoke. I laughed and kicked him before he could talk with that annoying voice. Beating him over and over, I finally took an arrow and stabbed him. (A/n: MMMWWWHHHAAA! I KILLED JAKKEN YAY!!! Sorry Jakken lovers, and seriously if there is any of you a suggestion is to find someone new.)  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the cloud with the eleven year old girl Rin. (A/n I'm assuming she was eight but I don't know) Rin smiled and ran to me hugging me. I smiled. "Rin, wanted to see you that was all." Sesshoumaru said calmly looking at his brother and his dead servant not caring for either.  
I smiled at Rin. She was so pretty ever since she had been put in the care of Sesshoumaru. She was so much more talkative and lively. She giggled and said "Rin wanted to see you! Sesshoumaru wanted to see Inuyasha too." My head snapped up to him. He shrugged and went to his brother who moaned and tried to get up.  
"No" Sesshoumaru said pushing him down just as I had. He blew onto Inuyasha's stomach wound and it disappeared. Inuyasha blinked and then looked at his brother. "There now I repaid you for killing Rin's enemy. Rin come we will leave." He said. It sounded as if he cared about her.  
He took Rin's hand and the cloud formed and they were off. (A/n I know that was pointlessly stupid but I had to fix Inuyasha and get rid of Jakken HAHAHAHA)  
I went back over to Inuyasha and he hugged me. I didn't pull away I mean come on I was being hugged by the guy I loved. Would you pull away? Instead I buried my head into his newly healed chest.  
He whispered comforting words and then raised his eyebrows. "Where's Miroku?" I looked over to where he was taking care of Sango. No one was there. I sighed.br  
"He's probably off groping Sango without her permission. What were you saying before?" I asked changing the subject I wanted to know what he was going to say. I was dieing to know what he was said.  
"Uh... Nothing..." He said lifting me off the ground and starting back to the village I laughed.  
"Oh so now that your healed you have to go and show off?" He smiled and we got into the village.   
About an hour later we had the Shikon no Tama full restored and I gave it to Inuyasha. He just put it in his pocket. As he walked with me we sat down by the well. He looked at me so kindly, I shivered.  
"Kagome, I want you to stay here." He said breaking the silence. Then added quietly "With me. I want you to be my mate. I love you." I gaped at him after a moment I felt foolish and shut my mouth then placed it against his.  
We soon laid and were kissing for a while when he said "Marry me." I giggled. He smirked. "Please?" I nodded and kissed him then jumped up.  
"I'm going to tell my mother." I smiled and kissed him one more time jumping into the well not know I would never come out.  
  
~End of Flashback~ (A/n: Back to third person)  
  
Kagome put her head in her arms and cried as Sota comforted her. She loved him still even after two years. She didn't even know how to get along with life.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
"Inuyasha stop mopping and hand over the jewel." a full demon yelled and Inuyasha smiled. He had dealt with enough of them. He easily took him down and then sat back against the huge tree.  
Maybe if I broke it again. he thought it was almost worth a try. He went to the village looking for Miroku and Sango. He was tackled by two little children. He smiled pushing them off. "Where's you Mom and Dad?" He asked and they pointed to the hut. He head that way.  
  
(A/n: Thanks for reading will hope to get part two up later in the week. Please review and be nice its my first fanfiction) 


	2. Part II

(A/n: I don't own Inuyasha.)  
  
Sealed Over Time  
  
Miroku sat quietly thinking. Thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome and their problem. The poor guy was falling to pieces. If only she could have returned.  
As a light drizzle started Miroku got up from his spot and walked into the rain. His little boy and girl watched him curiously.  
When Miroku was totally soaked and in the heavily pouring rain the little girl whispered "What is Daddy doing?" The little boy shrugged.  
"Lets go get Mommy, she can help him." They ran into the house and searched for Sango. They found her lying on a bed taking advantage of the rainy day.  
As she had just shut her eyes she heard the door open and two little voices giggling. She sighed. Getting out of bed she scrutinized them and then said "What's wrong?"  
The twins both looked at her in awe. She always new when something was up. "Daddy just walked into the rain and he's getting wet!" the little boy tattled pointing this finger to nothing. Sango raised her eyebrows.  
"Go find Uncle Inuyasha. I'll get your father."   
They nodded and ran out the door screaming "Uncle Inuyasha! Where are you! Uncle Inuyasha!"  
Sango returned to where Miroku had stood. He was there letting himself soak into the rain. She felt his sorrow, but he was getting wet. "Miroku. Get out of the rain your drenched! And its dinner time!"   
He snapped out of whatever daze he was in when he heard his wife's voice and looked at her with a smirk. "What if I prefer not to?" He stated playfully.  
"I would have to get you and I don't want to get wet." She called out taking her shoes off and stepping into the rain.  
"So you come even though you don't want to?" He asked and she smiled getting into his arms. He held her tight.  
"Well if I can be with you I would go any where." He hugged her closer and captured her lips in his in the process.  
In the sunset rain they kissed passionately and were in love to the fact that their desires got the better of them.  
^.^  
"Uncle Inuyasha, where is Mommy and Daddy?" the little girl asked and Inuyasha smiled. He of course knew what they were doing. He could smelt it even through the hard rain.  
"Their busy. Finish your food and get ready for bed." They giggled and gobbled down the rest of their food. They went over to him so they could get ready for bed.  
"Will you tell us a story?" The girl asked he sighed. "I like the one about Kagome. How about you tell that one?"  
He smiled. Even when his heart clenched at the name of his lover. "She was your Mommy and Daddy's best friend as well as my lover..."  
*Present Day Tokyo*  
"Kagome! You look excellent!" Kagome blushed feeling her hair to make sure it was okay.  
"Just going out. I thought I might go shopping or something." She shrugged quietly relaxed as she walked out of the house and into the mild temperature outside.  
Enjoying the sir she went to a nearby park and walk around thinking of none other than Inuyasha.   
Inuyasha wouldn't have forgotten her would he? She pondered this in her mind.  
*Back In feudal Japan*  
"I'm breaking it, I don't care as long as I get back to Kagome." He told Sango and Miroku. "Its been two years I can't wait any longer.   
Miroku held up his hand and suggested, "Inuyasha why not use the jewel to become full demon? Then you would live to Kagome's time." Inuyasha shook his head.  
"She wouldn't forgive me if I did. If I become full demon and didn't help her get back to you also your kids she could never see passed it."   
Sango who had been quite quiet had tears shimmering in her eyes. "I think you should break it inuyasha. I want to see Kagome again, I miss her. I want her to see my children." Inuyasha nodded as Miroku comforted his wife.  
Inuyasha took out the jewel and looked at the monk. "Two pieces? Do you think that would be the best?" Miroku nodded.  
"Defiantly into two."  
Inuyasha took his sharp claws and cracked the jewel into halves. Pulling it apart he waited nothing two drastic happened. He got up breathing heavily.  
"Hold onto this I'm going to the well I want to see if it worked." He passed the second part of the jewel to Miroku who pocketed it safely and nodded him away.  
Inuyasha jumped out of the house and moon walked (A/n: When my friend watched the show she and I thought it looks like moon walking when he jumps/runs at the same time.) to the well. When he reached the lip he thought, 'This was it. God Kagome I hope it works. 


End file.
